More Than Just Puppy Love
by Katsurina
Summary: Okay, the final chapter is up. This is the end..Yay!!
1. A day at a party

morethanpl.html AUTHORS NOTE: * Hides behind a wall * Forgive me! I'm a Pan/Ubuu shipper! Wahhh! * ducks flying objects from Pan/Ubuu haters * They just look so dang cute together! If ya don't like it then go away! I don't own DB/Z/GT and I will never own it. So don't sue me! Where do I come up with all this mushy crap? It must be that stupid spring air..Kuso!   


"More than Puppy Love" 

Pan was at a party at Capsule Corporation with her family. She was bored of going to a party every week at the same place. No new people to meet. No cute boys, with the exeption of Trunks, who was already dating someone else. She was sixteen! She needed a life! Pan sighed. A tan, muscular figure approached her and said, "Pan-chan?? Is that you?". Pan looked up. At first she didn't recognize him. But when she looked into his dark eyes and caught his smile, she automatically recognized him. "Ubuu? Uubu!" She said with joy, jumping up to see her friend. "I didn't expect to see you here. You haven't been around since that last incident where Ojiisan d..." Pan cut herself short. 'Ojiisan' she thought. Her grandfather was dead. Ubuu looked sympathetically into Pan's eyes. "I'm sorry about your Ojiisan, Pan-chan." 

Pan shook her head. "He did it for the earth. That's all that matters." Pan said. Ubuu smiled warmly at her. "So, Pan-chan, how's every thing been?" Ubuu said, changing the topic. "Oh, Uh everything is great. I actually graduated from middle school. and am going to Orange Star High, that's where my tousan met my kaasan." she said. "And then they became, 'The Great Saiya Team!!'" Ubuu said sarcastically, to make her laugh. Pan chuckled and continued, "All my teachers are old farts, all they do is lecture!". "I feel bad for you, I have a tutor. "Uubu said. "I feel bad for you! I'd never want a tutor telling me what to do!" Pan said. They both laughed. 

" So, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be off training." Pan said. "I took a break to see everyone. Especially.." Uubu cut himself off. He lightly blushed. " Especially who?" Pan asked. "Forget it. No one." Uubu said, still blushing. "Tell me!" Pan urged him. Uubu shook his head. "Maybe later. Umm, you wanna go get some food?" he said. Pan nodded and followed him to the table. 

Pan couldn't help but wonder if it was her he came to see. She smiled a little at the thought. They grabbed thier food and sat down next to a tree. 

Gohan noticed his daughter sitting next to Uubu and lightly tapped his wife's shoulder. Videl turned and saw Pan sitting next to Uubu, who was supposedly blushing. Videl smiled and looked at Gohan, who then brushed his lips against hers.Yes, spring was bringing couples very close this year, even Vegeta was showing affection towards Bulma in public. 

Uubu sat nervously next to Pan. She was talking about how she hated her teachers and other things that teenage girls talk about. Uubu silenced her by doing something he didn't even expect. He kissed her. Everyone turned to the two with wide eyes. Pan blinked, surprised at Uubu's action. Uubu backed up a little, still startled by what he had just done. Goten and Trunks grinned at him and returned their attention to their girlfriends. 

Pan was blushing furiously. Everyone went back to their business while the two stared at each other. "U..U....Uubu.." Pan said softly. "Pan-chan....I....G....Gomen nasai. I wasn't thinking." Uubu stuttered. Pan smiled at him, still blushing. "It's okay, Uubu. You know, That actually felt good. I mean..." Pan stopped. Did she just say that. Uubu smailed at her. "Really?" he said, mischievously. Pan turned a bright shade of red. "I mean......uhh..." Pan was cut off when Uubu kissed her again. She wasn't that shocked this time. Uubu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She returned the kiss and it lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. 

Uubu let go of her, panting lightly. "I..I have to go, Pan-chan.I'll see you later, okay?" He said. Pan nodded. Uubu took off flying and pan followed him with her eyes until she couldn't see him any more. 

Pan sighed to herself. She felt something for Uubu. It was more than just puppy love. 


	2. Uhh, Chapter 2

moretjpl.html AUTHORS NOTE: I don't care how much you people flame me. There are good people who want to read this chapter so butt out >:P I don't own DB/Z/GT and never will. So you cant sue me! Aken-bei, Ja!   


More Than Just Puppy Love- Chapter 2   


By:Katsurina Dennisu   


Uubu flew home silently. He still couldn't figure out why he had kissed her. But it felt so right. Uubu had to admit, Pan knew how to kiss. He shook his head. He had always been taught that love was a weakness. But if love was so weak, why, when Goku got married to Chichi, had he become stronger? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The day after the party... 

Pan sat at home thinking about the day before. Why did Uubu kiss her? She pressed her fingers to her lips, remembering every detail of it. She wanted to be back in his strong arms, to feel protected. She wanted so badly to kiss him again. Pan shook her head. What was going on with her? 

Uubu knew it. He had to go see her. "What do I wear?" he said. He blinked. He was wondering what to wear? This was unheard of! Unspeakable! It just wasn't supposed to happen! He paced back and forth. What was happening to him? Did love affect him that much? Uubu smacked his forehead. No. He had to see her no matter what.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day.. (again).... 

Uubu flew towards the Son residence. He was so nervous that he could've sworn he would have wet his pants. Uubu cautiously rang the doorbell, half hoping no one was home, half hoping some one was. Specifically Pan. 

Pan jumped when she heard the doorbell. It was probably Trunks, here to see Goten. Pan had kind of lost interest in Trunks, seeing as he was dating another girl. Pan had dismissed it as a crush. Of course she still thought he was one big hunk of hybrid guy. But she needed to move on. Pan got up and casually walked to the door. 

Uubu inwardly cursed when Pan opened the door. "Um, Hi Pan-chan." he said, trying to think of an excuse to be there. "Hi U..Uubu. What's up?" Pan asked. "I..Uhh...I wanted to See Goten about something." Saved! Yes! Pan nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She pointed to Goten's room and went back to sitting on the couch, being bored. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Uubu walked into Goten's room. Goten was sitting on his bed talking to yet another girl. He looked up and told the girl on the other lkine that he would call her back. Goten hung up and looked at Uubu. "Goten-san, I'm having a little trouble." Uubu said. "Well, Uubu, there is a time in every young man's life when he....." Goten began. "No! Its with..a..a...a girl." Uubu stuttered. "You came to the right place kid! I'm the looooove Master!!!" 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

AUTHORS NOTE: Nooo! Uubu dont take advice from Goten! He'll ruin it! Oh well too late. We'll see what happens to you. I dont own DB/Z/GT. So there! 


	3. Dont take advice from Goten!

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all the people who told me to keep going on this fic. Especially you T/P fans. I thought you all would hate my guts for doing this, But you're being very helpful (Minus one certain baka.. I mean.. person)! I don't own DB/Z/GT and never will, its useless to sue me because I am a poor writer. This one is kinda sad. Note to self: Never let Goten butt into your love life. Ja!   


More Than Just Puppy Love- Chapter 3 

By: Katsurina Dennisu 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Uubu asked Goten, suspiciously. "Of course! I'm the pro when it comes to women! You'll really make Pan fall for you!" Goten exclaimed. Uubu Jumped, " H..How did you know it was Pan?" he asked. "Oh please, I saw you two at the party, Now get out there and do exactly what I told you to do!" Goten urged him. Uubu nervously nodded. But he didn't go. "Don't you think I look kinda..kinda..stupid?" He asked. "Nah! Girls love it when boys dress like me!" Goten answered. Uubu nodded, stared down at the large green shirt and violet pants he had on, and went into the living room. Goten followed him closely, so he didn't "mess up". 

Uubu put on a cocky sort of grin and walked up to Pan. "Hey there, babe." He said, stroking her hair. Pan blinked. "Uubu? What are you doing?" she asked. She turned and noticed the odd clothes he had on. " Uhh.... you gonna come with me friday? I'm going to... uhh.... chill at the movies, I..uhh...uhh...I.....Hmm." Uubu tried to remember what he was told. "Oh yeah! I need a chick there with me. You, my lucky girl, are that chick!". A sweat drop appeared on Pan's forehead as he finished. "Uubu, what are you talking about? Chick? Babe? What's wrong with you? Pan said,   
standing up. Uubu saw Goten's signal and put his hands on Pan's waist. "You're gonna date me, that's what I mean, Friday night at eight, don't be late, babe." Pan raised her eyebrow. She removed his hands from her waist and stepped back. " Uubu, what's come over you? You're acting like an idiot? And what is with those clothes? Only total baka's would wear those." Pan said. 

Uubu felt defeated...terrible. The one girl he cared for, loved, had just dissed him. He hung his head in defeat and turned to leave. Pan saw the look on Uubu's face and put her hand on his shoulder. Uubu knocked it off. Pan looked at him questioningly as he made his way out the door. She had hurt him. Bad. Pan wanted to cry, but her pride didn't let her. She watched Uubu fly away, his head still facing down. 

Pan heard a vase crash behind her. She turned and saw her uncle Goten. He did it. He made Uubu do that. Pan walked up to Goten and smacked him firm across his face. "You need to mind your own business, Baka!" She said, then she turned and ran to her room. 

Goten blinked. His own niece, his only niece had just hit him. He ruined everything for her.......He was hungry. 

So, Goten got up and contemplated everything over thirteen sandwiches.   
  
  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooh, tearjerker. Told ya. Dont worry, the next chapter is gonna be interesting, But until then, Ja!   



	4. Forgive and Forget..exept Goten!

AUTHORS NOTE: Yep, It's finally here! Chapter 4!! I wonder what is going to happen? Oh yeah,   
I don't own DB/Z/GT so don't try to sue me. If you don't like the Pan/ Ubuu Pairing, don't read. I finally learned how to spell Ubuu correctly! Yippee! Happy day!   
  


More Than Just Puppy Love-Chapter 4   
By: Katsurina Dennisu   
  
  


Ubuu flew home, depressed. How could she hurt him like that? Goten....He ruined everything. It was all Goten's fault. Ubuu also thought of how he had acted. That wasn't him! That was Goten! If he had been himself, this wouldn't have happened. Ubuu cursed at himself for being so foolish.   


Pan practically slammed herself on her bed. She began crying. "Why Ubuu? Why did you take advice from that baka Goten. Oh I hate Goten! I hate him!!" she cried.   


Goten sat in the kitchen. What had he done? He always got a girl that way. What had gone wrong? It must've been that Ubuu didn't have the charm he did. Goten nodded. Then he blinked. Maybe he shouldn't have helped Ubuu. Maybe then, things might have gone the right way. Goten nodded. He had to fix this. But he had a feeling that either Pan or Ubuu would kill him before he could say a word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pan was walking in the park, contemplating her miserable life, as she thought it was. She looked at the blue, bright sky. Why did everything have to look happy when she was sad? It was nothing like in the movies. She looked at the ground. Leaves fell from trees like a ton of bricks. Never ceasing to fall for one second. At least something other than her was falling. 

Ubuu flew towards the Son house once again, both in rage and hope. The rage, for Goten. The hope, for Pan. He was about ready to kill Goten. But he needed to talk to Pan first. He sped up as he drew nearer to it. It was about half an hour away 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pan decided to fly home and have a "talk" with Goten, or maybe she would just ignore him for the rest of her life. Pan didn't care, either way, she wanted to hurt him......bad. She arrived at her home and Ignored Goten's plea for forgiveness. She headed straight back to her room and found her diary. She wrote in it and it said something like this: 

Dear Diary, 

Woah! I haven't written in you for a while! Gomen, I've been busy with uh....the world. Ubuu is becoming pretty hot, I can tell you that. I'm feeling a major attraction to him lately. I wish Goten would drop dead. He is the worst Uncle ever! I can't go into detail right now, though, I gotta go, Ja ne 

-Pan 

Pan, satisfied with what she wrote, put her diary back into its spot and layed down on her bed. She soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

Ubuu arrived at the Son residence and knocked on the door. Videl answered and said Pan was in her room. She trusted Ubuu and let him go. 

Ubuu entered Pan's room and found er asleep on her bed. He sat in a chair near it. 

Pan woke up when she heard a chair creek. She stopped herself from screaming when she saw Ubuu sitting near her bed. "P..Pan-chan? I...." Before Ubuu could say anything else, pan was in his arms." I'm sorry for hurting you, Ubuu-kun." She said. 'Ubuu-kun?' Ubuu thought. He smiled and held her tightly. "I'm sorry too, Pan chan." He said.   


AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Dont go! That's not the end! They still have to work things out with Goten! Oh yeah, I'm thinking of making a story with the Z- teens (Goten, Bra, Pan, Ubuu, Trunks, and Katsurina *fictonal, not me!*) Its called "Road Trip: Z-teen style" Its maily going to be humor and a tad bit of roimance, Ja! 


	5. Forgiving Goten

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, the last chapter. This has been a good story and I'm very happy that you readers liked it (I'm especially grateful to you T/P fans who gave me an ego boost). But this is sadly, the end. On the happy side, I'm also writing a story starring Trunks, Katsurina (fictional..not me), Goten, Bra, Pan, and Ubuu! Its called "Road Trip: Gen-Z Style" In fact, Its already been posted. I urge you people to read and review my other stories too. I'm thinking of writing a T/M fic in the near future. I'm sorry about how badly the last chapter was written. Don't badger me for writing this crappy (if it comes out that way) because I'm tired! I don't own DB/Z/GT and never will, its useless to sue me because I am a poor writer. Ja! 

More than just Puppy Love- Chapter 5 

By: Katsurina Dennisu 

Pan smiled at Ubuu. She had knocked him out of his chair and they were both up against a wall. "I guess Uncle Goten didn't ruin it after all." Pan said. " No, I think he helped....a lot." Ubuu replied. Pan let go of Ubuu and said, " Maybe we should go thank him." She said. "Yeah, why don't we?" Ubuu replied. 

Goten let out a small burp..okay, not so small. He knew what to do. He was going to write fake love letters to Pan and Ubuu and make it look like it was from them. Goten shook his head. He heard footsteps coming from the hall. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw Pan and Ubuu. "O..Oi, Pan. Oi, Ubuu. Uhh....I can explain! I'm sorry!" Goten said, backing to the wall as they neared him. 

Then, to Goten's surprise, They smiled at him. "N..Nani?" Goten questioned them. "Its okay, Uncle Goten. You actually helped!" Pan said. "Hai, arigato, Goten-san." Ubuu agreed. Goten blinked. "Uh, Okay, whatever you say." Goten said. Pan and Ubuu laughed and hugged each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

AUTHORS NOTE: Was that short er what? Well, that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I gotta go work on my other stories, Ja! 

~Katsurina   



End file.
